Crimson Love
by kellyQ
Summary: updated with chapter 3! When Yusei, a vampire hunter finds out that his long lost lover, Kiryu is not dead and has become a vampire, Yusei has no choice but slay him, but Kiryu has plans for his former lover so he can get revenge, Jack stands in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Love

Chapter One

By Kellyq

A young 17 year old teen with black hair that spiked out behind his ears with yellow highlights, walked down the street. This teen had dark blue eyes that held confidence, strength, and kindness. His flesh had a soft tint that glistened. His body was thin and well built with curvy hips and a fine ass. He wore a black T-shirt, and a brown vest. Elastic straps were on each of is biceps. The pants he wore was dark blue, with knee high boots. This teen went by the name of Yusei Fudo, a vampire hunter. He and the others, Jack Crow and Akiza were doing their nightly rounds of Satellite.

Yusei scanned the streets when a scent of blood reached his nose. He turned his head to stare into a dark alley that also smelled like garbage, urine, and blood. Yusei pulled out his gun and walked cautiously into the darkness. He made his way through the alley when he felt the gun being wrenched out of his hand by a piece of wire.

"We can't have little boys play with dangerous toys, can we?" came a mocking voice. "And besides, I don't think you have the nerve to hurt me."

Yusei turned immediately and came face to face with a 19 year old teen with frosty-blue hair, and golden keen eyes. He wore a red shirt that covered half of his torso, and tight black slack pants. Yusei had to admit that there was something catching about the stranger, but he couldn't quite place it. His thought was interrupted when the stranger advanced toward him.

"Don't even think about it!" came a southern crisp voice. A shadow moved past the stranger and stood protectively in front of Yusei. "If you want Yusei, you'll have to get past me."

The new comer was tall and well built. He wore all white, and identical knee high boots. Two ear rings hung from his ears in a shape of an 'A'. He had slanted violet eyes that held power, confidence, and determination. His blonde hair spiked out like fox ears. This teen was another vampire hunter named Jack Atlus. Yusei continued to stare at the blue-haired stranger and then his eyes widened when he recognized him.

"Kiryu ...?" Yusei murmured, shocked. Jack was shocked too, "Is that really you? I thought -"

Kiryu smirked, "That I died? Wary good. You do remember me. I didn't think you would, after what happened between us."

Yusei eyed the hostile teen in front of them, and that's when he noticed that the outer rim of Kiryu's eye pupils were black. It took Yusei a moment to figure out what was really going on until he sensed that Kiryu was a vampire.

"Kiryu ... You're a vampire now?" Yusei murmured, his heart pounding in his chest. "But, how?"

Kiryu smirked when he noticed that Yusei was trying to mask his expression with anger. Kiryu looked up to see that daylight was brightening the sky. He stared back at his former friends and chuckled. Kiryu turned and ran out of the alley with Yusei and Jack close behind. Yusei got onto his motorcycle, started the engine and rode after Kiryu, who had got on his as well. Jack stopped running and cursed loudly when he realized that he wasn't going to catch up with his boyfriend without help or his motorcycle.

"Jack," came Crow's voice. The young blond man turned to see his friend riding up on his own motorcycle with Akiza sitting behind him. "What's going on? Where's Yusei?"

* * *

Yusei came to an abandoned building to see Kiryu's black motorcycle parked outside. The door into the building was already open, begging for the young vampire hunter to come in. Yusei removed his helmet, got off and walked carefully to the door. He pressed himself to the side of the wall and reached in to feel for a light switch, but a cold hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. The door closed with a clang as Yusei stumbled. He managed to keep his balance and turned to face Kiryu - his former lover.

"Good, you're alone," Kiryu murmured seductively. "I've been waiting a long time to see you."

"Kiryu ... how did you ..." Yusei whispered, trying to suppress the guilt in his heart.

"Become a vampire?" he tapped his chin, looking as though he was contemplating, his eyes closed. Kiryu opened them and gave his former lover a glare. "You betrayed me - left me to rot in the hands of the vampires when they captured us - you didn't keep your promise to come back and get me after you got away!"

"I - I did come back -"

Before Yusei could finish, Kiryu grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close. The vampire smashed his lips roughly against Yusei's. A grunt came from the back of Yusei's throat as he tried to pull away. Kiryu then pushed Yusei roughly to the wall, holding his hands over his head. Kiryu pressed his body against Yusei earning a grunt and a moan from his prey.

"Kiryu ... stop!" Yusei begged, feeling violated. He wrenched his hands free and pushed Kiryu away, giving him a firm look. Yusei moved away from the wall and off to the side. "I did come back for you, but I couldn't find you ...."

"None of that matters now," Kiryu said, smirking, "I'm taking you back with me, so we'll never be separated again!"

Before Yusei could comprehend what was going to happen, Kiryu lunged at him. Yusei backed away and pulled out a red wire, ready to defend himself.

Kiryu smirked, "You really want to hurt me?" he taunted.

Yusei caught on the meaning beind those words and his eyes hardened. "Not really, but how -"

Before Yusei could finish, Jack crashed right through the door with his motorcycle. He leaped off his bike and landed in front of his boyfriend, ready to protect him.

Kiryu growled and glared at his former friend. "I should've taken you out first when I noticed the way you stared at Yusei!"

Anger flashed through Yusei's eyes as he sidestepped his boyfriend and stood protectively in front of him. "You leave him out of this. This whole thing is between you and me."

Kiryu glared at his former lover with even more anger as he tried to ignore the pain he felt. "So - are you two together?"

Before Yusei could find a way to break the news, Jack spoke up. "Yeah. We are."

Kiryu's expression darkened. "I see." he let out a hollow laugh. "I should've known that this was going to happen, but I'm still going to get what I desire ... and that's you - Yusei."

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Love

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

"I should've known that this was going to happen, but I'm still going to get what I desire ... and that's you - Yusei."

Kiryu dashed forward, ready to fight. Yusei and Jack moved in separate directions. A smirk made its way to the vampire's lips, before he pounced on Yusei, knocking him to the ground. Kiryu pinned him down so that he was lying on his chest. Yusei tried to struggle free, but Kiryu used his body to keep him still.

"Get off him!" came Jack's voice.

An electric wire came in their direction. The tip of it smacked against Kiryu's back, sending pain all through his body. Yusei managed to pull and slither his way out from underneath Kiryu. The vampire growled, turned and lunged at Jack. The blonde-haired teen stepped back ready to fight. He was going to make sure that Kiryu knew just how much he hurt Yusei.

"No!" came Yusei's voice. He tackled Kiryu and they rolled a few feet away toward the front door. He wasn't going to let them fight. Kiryu would bite Jack, or Jack would overpower Kiryu, and hurt him.

The blonde-haired vampire hunter just stood by and watched Yusei let Kiryu get away. Jack was furious. "Yusei, what were you thinking?" he barked, taking hostile steps toward his boyfriend. "You could've been…"

"Bitten? I would've rather gotten hurt than you two hurting each other," Yusei said quietly, not making eye contact with his boyfriend. "I already let one person I loved down, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

_**The smell of mold reached his nose as Yusei crawled down the pipeline, hoping, praying that Kiryu was still where he left him. Yusei bit his lip knowing he was coming close to where they departed. Once he neared it, the only thing that greeted him was a lock of frosty-blue hair, torn clothes, and blood. **_

_**Yusei's silhouette moved across the floor and with a shaky hand he lifted the torn clothes. He brought the ratty material to his face and rubbed his cheek against it. **This is all my fault**, Yusei thought, feeling tears slide down his grimy face.**_

_**"Kiryu … I'm sorry that I failed you," Yusei murmured to himself. "Kiryu!" He cried.  
**_

Jack narrowed his eyes as he watched Yusei walk over to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and ride off.

_**A mournful scream reached Jack's ears. He turned and made his way over to where he heard Yusei. When he got there, his heart contracted in his chest. A couple of vampires had mobbed Yusei, and they were trying to molest him. Jack took out his wire and smacked them away from Yusei. The two vampires hissed at Jack and ran off. He ran up to Yusei and caught him before he hit the ground, sobbing.**_

Jack was snapped out of his painful memory when the rise of the sun filtered down, warming the cold air. He turned, walked to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and sat on his bike for a moment. Jack started the engine and rode off to headquarters. Some more unwanted memories started to wash over the blonde-haired hunter. Now that he thought about it, that three-year-old mission could've been a set up to get rid of Kiryu.

* * *

Kiryu leaned against the wall, panting, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

_**The two were making their way through the pipe. The smell of mold, trash, and rotting flesh reached their noses. It was enough to make them both sick to their stomachs. They came to a spot and sat to rest. Yusei pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and started to clean Kiryu's face the best he could without using the slimy green water. It seemed silly to be cleaning him at this point, especially since they weren't in the clear yet, but it was all Yusei could do to calm down a moment and think.**_

_**"We should keep moving," Kiryu said, pushing Yusei's hand away from his face. "Those beasts will be here any minute, and it seems like they're really hungry for some fresh meat."**_

_**"I know," Yusei said. "You're right."**_

_**Just then they heard something behind them in the pipe.**_

_**"What was that?" Kiryu asked, his senses piqued. He got up and stood in front of his boyfriend. **_

_**"It's them!" Yusei said louder than he had intended to. "Come on, let's go. Hurry, Kiryu!"**_

_**The mob of vampires was fast, though, and soon the two teens could hear their heavy breathing behind them as they ran. They didn't want to look back, though, to find out how many there were chasing them. The two came to what looked like the end of the pipeline. The exit had running water that seemed to filter down and lead to somewhere. **_

_**Kiryu was the first to stop and turn. He pulled out his red wire, ready to fight. **_

_**Yusei saw this and he knew what was going to happen. He stepped in front of his boyfriend. "No! I'm not leaving without...!"**_

_**Before Yusei could finish, Kiryu reached out and covered his mouth and kissed his boyfriend. "Yusei ... don't argue with me!" He turned Yusei around and pushed him toward the exit. "I'll lead them away and we'll met on the other side, okay?" **_

_He lied to me_, Kiryu thought, coming out of his painful memory, _and I'm going to make him and Jack pay_!

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Love

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

Jack walked into the training room, to hear several gunshots and the sound of a whip slashing through the air. He made it around the corner to see his boyfriend practicing. He was target shooting. The shots were coming rapidly out of his handgun, small puffs of smoke rising with each one.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled, but to no avail. Yusei's large ear muffs covered most of the sides of his head, and there was no way he was going to hear anything, let alone the sound of one man's voice. But Jack persisted. "Yusei! Hey! Yus!"

Yusei just kept firing, unaware that Jack had come to the training room to tell him something important. Jack sighed. He walked over to the far wall where there was another set of large ear muffs. He placed them over his ears, and made his way over to Yusei. He stood next him, pulled out his own gun and fired at the same target.

Yusei blinked a few times. He turned his head to see Jack standing there waiting for him to take off the ear muffs. They pulled their ear muffs down at the same time over their shoulders.

"What you are doing here?" Yusei asked Jack in a slightly off put manner. "How did you know where I was?"

"That's easy. You always come here when you are having trouble deciding what to do," Jack asserted confidently. "You have to blow off steam while you think, so you come to do some target practice."

"I'm that easy to figure out, huh?" Yusei responded. A small frown made its way to his lips. He was sad by what he was going to have to do.

"This is going to be a rough night, isn't it?"

"You're telling me."

"What did you decide? Are you going to kill Kiryu tonight as he comes out of hiding?" Jack asked. He didn't know how else to ask the question they had both been thinking about for the last week now.

"I don't think I have any other choice, do you?" Yusei said quietly. "I mean, if I don't, Kiryu is just going to keep biting more and more people, turning them into vampires."

Jack studied him for a moment when the door opened. They turned their heads to see Akiza and Crow walking up.

"There you are, buddy!" Crow said, folding his arms, not looking thrilled. "Akiza and I have been looking all over the place for you."

Yusei lowered his gaze so that no one could see his eyes. "Sorry."

Crow ignored it. "So, What's the plan? You have a plan I hope."

Yusei did have a plan, but just the thought of having to kill Kiryu made his heart ache. He hoped that he would never have to do that.

"We'll divide into two groups," Yusei explained. "Once we have gotten enough vampires, that will lure Kiryu here." They all nodded their heads. "We'll leave in one hour."

Crow and Akiza turned and walked out. Yusei pulled the huge ear muffs over his ears, and continued his target practice. Jack sighed, pulled his large ear muffs off and hung them back on the wall. He spared his boyfriend one last glance before walking out.

Once he was outside, Jack slammed his fist against the wall imagining that it was Kiryu. _Damn you! _He thought, feeling anger and sadness grow. It took Jack a while to get Yusei back on his feet, and snap him out of his depression after they thought Kiryu had _died. _

The first few weeks were unbearable for Jack to watch. Yusei plunged himself right into hardcore training and hardly got any sleep. He looked out of it and sad. It came to the point that Jack couldn't take it any more; he had to do something.

_**Jack walked into the training room to see Yusei target practicing, but kept on missing. Upon further glance, he wasn't even wearing large ear muffs to keep his hearing safe. Yusei tried to ignore Jack's presence, but it was hard. **_

_**After a moment, Jack finally spoke up. "If you're going to practice, at least wear ear muffs." **_

_**Yusei lowered his gaze and continued to shoot, the last bullet making its way successfully to the target. Yusei sighed and lowered his gun. He turned and walked over to the wall and pulled off one of the ear muffs off the wall. Yusei then pivoted and tossed the ear muffs to Jack. The blonde-haired teen caught it. It took a moment for Jack to figure out what was going on. **_

_**"How about we practice together?" Jack suggested. **_

_**"I need some space, Jack," Yusei finally said, his voice soft but stern. He made his way past the blonde-haired teen. **_

_**Jack lowered his gaze, too. He reached out and pulled Yusei back. The spiky-haired teen stumbled, but he kept his footing.**_

**_"Yusei, look at me," Jack ordered calmly. _**

**_It took a moment him to lift his head, and when he did, Jack wasn't ready to see tears sliding down his cheeks. Jack sighed and pulled Yusei close. He wrapped his arms around the blond-haired teen's neck. It felt nice to be held again. Yusei missed human contact, the feeling he got when he was so close to Jack. Deep down, though, he missed Kiryu and couldn't believe he was dead._**

**_"It will be all right," Jack said. "I promise."_**

**_"I'm not sure I believe you. How will this hurt ever go away?" Yusei asked, genuinely unable to get over the fact that his boyfriend was gone forever._**

**_"I don't know," Jack answered honestly, "but it just will. I'm here for you, if nothing else."_**

Jack didn't know how he was was going to comfort Yusei again with the fact of Kiryu's passing. Especially considering that this time, Yusei was going to have to kill his former boyfriend himself.

To be continued...


End file.
